Obsessive Lust
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: [AUish][FF7 XOver][AlbelxYuffiexCliff][Limeish Lemon?[Possible OneShot] The girl was a tease, but I loved her... right? She said I was obsessed, but could you blame me? But she loves him... not anymore.


**---  
**_"I bruise easily so be gentle when you handle me."  
_**---**

I loved her- like none other. She was a sweet girl, not like the type like Sophia and Mirage were- but in her own way that made me fall hard. She had an attitude like no other, and rarely would she be upset.

She was everything a guy could want and _so much more_.

At first I was colder to her then everyone else- not trying to get too close. When I received the letter that made me depressed, she wrapped her arms around my neck from behind and kissed my cheek, turning my attention away from it.

The sex? There wasn't any unfortunately. Soon I learned she was a tease wrapping me around her finger. _But how I loved it. _

Too many times would she catch me watching her. When we traveled on the airship that her Uncle Cid drove she mouthed words to me. Not only then, sometimes I couldn't help but to resist walking to her room and peek through the small crack and watch her dress.

Altogether the feelings I had for her was insane lust. I would kiss her lips so rough that they would swell and bleed. She'd laugh like she'd won something.

Then there came the **_jealousy._** I couldn't stop myself from following that beautiful maggot when she went out on the streets. I was paranoid there was someone else that she was saving herself for and I was the "just in case" guy that was put to the side.

And how I was right.

Every other night I would come to her room to make sure she was okay, sometimes hoping she had changed her mind. Every other night.

During this particular day she was rather quiet, forcing a smile upon her lips that worried me. She didn't look me in the eyes at all- and that frightened me.

That night, she wasn't in her room at all until three o'clock in the morning. I sat on her bed- waiting. When she opened the door, I didn't wait for her to respond. I grabbed her and pressed her against the wall space beside the door. My lips roughly crushed down on hers and I bit down on her lips, drawing blood to mine. I licked the blood form her fragile, sore lips and pushed my tongue into her mouth, tasting her.

My hands tickled her bare stomach, then roamed higher to her bottom ribs. Slowly, my hands touched the bottom of her bra where her hands caught my wrists. She draw back as far as she could from my lustful kiss. My hands came back to myself and she closed her eyes.

"We've got to stop doing this, Albel."

"No," I said softly and stole her in for a less violent, quick kiss. "I love you."

"You don't love me," She whispered sweetly. She kissed my cheek lightly. "Just obsessed."

"Obsessed?" I questioned. "I _love_ you, can't you see that?"

"There's a thin line between love and obsession, Albel. Get some sleep, I'm so _tired_."

Hurt and confused, I moved quickly out of her room and to mine. That was the beginning. The end to follow soon.

**---**

The following day we were in Aquios for the day because Nel had to run some errands. Fayt went to restock supplies, Maria, Tifa, and Aerith went to go find some new clothes, Vincent and Cloud went to upgrade their weapons, Yuffie and Cliff were nowhere to be seen.

And it was driving me mad.

"What 'cha pissed about this time?" Cid's gruff voice engraved into my bitter mood. I twitched.

"Nothing, maggot." I replied. I walked back and fourth twice before deciding to go to town and search for them.

The city wasn't as busy as I expected. A few people were walking around with sticks up their ass- no salesmen were around.

I walked down to a dark part of the city- not expecting anything but just to make sure. I heard whispering and I rounded the corner.

I knew those voices.

I stopped at the very edge to listen to what they were saying.

"…Cliff… I love you."

"I love you too," The male voice responded.

Cliff… and Yuffie? Together? How very obvious. Why hadn't I seen it coming before?

There was silence and the female- Yuffie- spoke softer so I could barely hear. "Have me."

No. If I can't- you can't. She's _mine_.

I moved faster and quiet behind Cliff where he was kissing Yuffie at her neck. He held her. Not pressing her against it, but held her barely off her feet, making their positions comfortable for both of them.

And then I thought, _Cliff, the lady's man. He had to "make her fall in love" with him, didn't he? No. That's not going to happen._

Cliff lifted his head to her mouth once again and opened his mouth to ask her something.

But it never was asked.

I threw my claw right into his chest and gripped his heart. I pulled back, taking the bloody organ with me.

And then he collapsed right on top of her with blood spilling from mouth and chest. She let out a small scream mixed with a cry and leaned back form Cliff as far as she could manage.

And I?

I just laughed. I dropped his heart on the cold ground and walked towards The girl. I shoved Cliff's corpse to the side and reached up to Yuffie with my hand and squeezed her cheeks. She cried harder.

I took my claw and inserted it into her mouth, letting the blood reach her tongue. She tried to resist, try not to taste it, but that was just out of the question.

"You're a whore," A said coldly. "A god dammed whore. A beautiful whore. A _tease_. You love seducing men as much as I love killing them, don't you?" A reached down and roughly kissed her mouth. She cried harder. With my claw I pressed her against the wall, and with my other hand, I reached down and undid her shorts. I reached my hand into her womanhood, and fingered her roughly. She let out a harder cry, breathing in and out. I used another finger and she gripped her nails into my skin on my shoulders. I knew she was thinking about running away, but afraid of what would happen. I used another finger and she let out a small whimper. "I'm Cliff," I muttered bitterly. "I'm fucking Cliff."

With that I stopped and dropped her to the ground. I drew out my katana and raised it above her chest. She made no move to stop me, but closed her eyes, resting her head on Cliff's stomach.

And I plunged it into her. She let out another small gasp- her eyes wide open. Then she closed them slowly and her breathing came short. I took my katana from her and drew it back and gave her one last look before turning around. I walked away with a smile on my face- and a lighter weight on my chest.

**---**

A woman of the age of seventeen- brown hair, light brown eyes, sweats and a small yellow shirt came around the corner, hearing a something moving. She drew out a knife and rounded the corner., only to face a girl on her knees.

"Oh my Apris! Anna! Come quick, there's a girl…"

**---**

**A/N:** And that concludes it. Perhaps Yuffie and Albel were a bit OOC? The ending means that Yuffie had _lived_ through Albel's little nervous breakdown. A possible **c h a p t e r e d** sequel? Possibly. Review and tell me any ideas or suggestions, and if I should continue. Please review. Reviews make me **h a p p y. **I will be posting this story twice on two of my different accounts- Milika Ninjas and Gemini Ninja. Review again.  
**--Spades.**


End file.
